Howler's Call
by Sayoko's-fire
Summary: A girl with a horrible past and a curse moves to the same town as the Sohma's. At first they see something strange about her then they find out more then they thought to even figure out... This is the story of Rei Harriu.
1. Found

Hello people feel free to correct anything you think is wrong...cause stupid youtube is messed up so I don't even know Rin's personality since I've never seen her, but I do know the main characters, so it will work, ne?

Summery: A girl with a horrible past and a curse moves to the same town as the Sohma's. At first they see something strange about her then they find out more then they thought to even figure out... This is the story of Rei Harriu.

**Howler's Call**

**Chapter one: Found**

Hello, my name is Rei Harriu. I'm moving again to a new town. I've been moving from town to town since I was nine, I think. I can't remember at the time how it happened, but when I became aware of things again, it wasn't pretty. I know from then on I would never be the same. I could never stay in one place to long, for fear it might happen again. That's my greatest fear in life. To let it happen again. Never _ever_ again do I want to see those horrors, so to suppress it, I move. I guess in a way it's fitting. I'm cursed. Not by a Zodiac animal, no I'm not that lucky. I got cursed by the Wolf, a lone wolf. That's what I've become. And maybe will be for the rest of my life.

Lets begin my first horrors of the day, the alarm clock. I groan and roll over trying to shut off the alarm clock. I get it off, but also fall off my hammock. Oh, yeah, I don't live in a house. I left that luxury behind when I started this moving. But a hammock is suitable; better then nothing, ne?

I got out of bed and got ready for school. How I managed to keep up with school and moving was beyond me, but it worked. I ate a quick breakfast then headed to school. On the way there I tuned out the world around me. I started going through lies in my head that I could tell. I was so use to lying now that I had created my own Liars Palace within my mind. Its quite fun to use too.

As I wasn't paying attention I bumped into someone and fell back. "Ah-! Sorry!" Then I remembered I was to be like a guy not a girl. Oh, by the way at this school I decided to have some fun. And that would mean to dress as a boy, well in my opinion anyway. I then replied sorry in a guys voice hoping he didn't notice.

The guy didn't, thankfully he was just surprised so he didn't pay attention to my voice. Although the orange haired freak next to him was giving me a weird look. Maybe it was my hair? I did keep it short, but for a guy it would seem kinda long. I also had natural White streaks in my hair, which was coal black. My eyes were a pale blue, but that wasn't too abnormal, so I was safe there.

The girl next to him went into a frenzy after I bumped him, sheesh its not like I did it on purpose. Well once she was calmed down and stopped asking that boy and I if we were okay she looked to me. " Hello, my names Tohru Honda and this is Yuki Sohma," She points to the guy I bumped into. "And that's Kyo Sohma." She points to the freak with orange hair.

I nod and reply, "I'm Rei Harriu, nice to meet you Tohru, Yuki, Orangey." I grinned and counted to three.

He glared and as soon as I hit three he burst. Nice timing there, huh? "ITS NOT ORANGEY ITS KYO YOU BAKA GAKI!"(A/N: Note: Baka gaki stupid brat)

"Shut up baka neko." The Yuki guy says getting the orange freak to turn on him.

"Why don't you shut up, rat!" and vain popped in his head.

I look to the school, which we are conviently standing in front of and comment loud enough for them to hear. "If we don't head in now we're going to be late." That shuts up orangey and I turn to Tohru. "Hey do you know where class C-3 is?" (A/N: I don't know their class room number, so I just made one up, heh, but if you do tell me and I'll fix that.)

Tohru nodded. "Yep! That's the class we're in! We'll show you come on!" They headed off and I followed with a sigh. I really _really _dislike cats. And Orangey doesn't help. Oh, I can see others curse animal's, specialty of mine, heh. I think I'm going to find the Sohma's to be very amusing.

By lunch I had meat all the Sohma's in this school. There was Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu. Tohru as I find out lives with the Sohma's. And looking farther I see she also knows there secret. Interesting. Hmmm, they will be amusing.

"Hey Yuki can you do me a favor?" I ask innocently. We were all standing in a small hallway that was known to be less crowded. Tohru's friends Hana and Uo were there too. They freak me out, hmmm, maybe it's the ability Hana has? Oh, well, their still scary.

Yuki shrugged, "Sure what?" I grinned and I guess Hana and Uo caught my intent cause they traded looks.

I point to a spot in the middle on the hallway. "Oh just stand there for a moment... yes like that, now don't move." I turn my back to him and cuff my hands around my mouth yelling, "HEY YUKI IS STANDING NAKED IN THE HALLWAY!" There was a pause and then a bunch of screaming eruped. Everyone looked to Yuki who eyes wide and he ran into the room next to us. I was grinning when I reliesed I was going to get ran over in this hallway if I didn't move. i 'eeped' and ran into the room after Yuki and the ones who reliesed it faster then me. Everyone who noticed it after me came running in too, which would be Tohru, Haru, and Kyo.

Yuki was looking for an exit as Haru, Kyo, Uo and I were barricading the door. Once we finished everyone turned to me. "Uhhh, umm, heheh? Why is everyone looking at me?" I inch away, but stops me by grabing my shoulders from behind. "To late to say I was Joking, huh?" Everyone nods and I laugh uneasily.

Kyo explodes, "Where the hell do you go saying that? Now we're all stuck in here cause of you!"

"Theres a window?"

"WE'RE ON THE THIRD FLOOR BAKA!"

"Umm, oops?" The room shakes then from the force of the fans against the door. Everyone screams and falls to the floor. Sadly Haru turns black Haru on me. I scream dart up and start running around the room from Haru. First behind Kyo, which all Haru does is knock him down so then I dart behind a table. Kyo starts to yell at Haru, but he just keeps going for me.

"Where the hell do you go getting us in it too? What the hells wrong with you?" Haru yells at me as he jumps over the table. Making me scramle behind Yuki. Who sends me fly across the room. Now Uo and Kyo have a hold of Haru so I don't have to worry for the moment.

"Yuki! Don't hit Rei! He didn't do anything that bad! It was a mistake, right Rei?" I give an innocent look which Tohru falls for and nods.

Yuki glares at me, seeing the innocent look. "I'm sorry for hitting Rei, but at least Harus stopped for the moment thanks to it." Indeed he has, I thought. I slump against the wall and slide down to sit against it. The wall shakes and we all see the door almost give.

Haru giving up for the moment just glares at me. Why doesn't he look at other stuff? I'm not that interesting, I thought joking. Yuki looks outside the window and then opens it. "We can go along the roof edging if we're careful." He goes out first then helps Tohru out after him. Momiji which I just notice is there goes out next with Hana after. Uo, letting go of Haru, goes next out. Kyo goes out next making sure he does it fast to get out of Harus way.

He lunges for me and I scramble away. Running I trip over something landing face first on the ground. He kicks me then sits on my back hitting me on the head.

"OWW! Kuso! Why you have to hit me? If we don't leave the stupid fan clubs ganna mob us!" I tried to get away, but hes still sitting on my back so I'm stuck where I am.

"So?" he asked. I grumble then reply.

"How bout I do one thing for you if you don't hurt me until we get away from the fans?" He thinks for amoment until half the door gets knocked away. Then nods. I scramble up and to the window. Haru must of went back to White cause he ran over too. I look out the window. Then to Haru. "How much of a chance do you have of living if you were pushed out a window?"

He looks confused, "A slim chance unless I cetch the edge, why?" Before I respond I push him out the window. He flies over the edge of the roof lining, but manages to grabe it.

"Thats why!" I jump out on the roof lining and run down it to where the others had gone. They were all on the ground by now, cause they used a drain pipe to get down. I go down that to the second level then look up. Haru, not wanting to be seen by the fans, was moving down the edge until he got to the drain pipe. I jumped down to the first floor landing in a bush. I jump up and dart off before Haru was able to get all the way down the drain pipe.

Haru darts after me and everyone just watchs as I run off around the building with Haru right after me. After school I had finally lost him cause he got himself lost following me around. I head back to the school to grabe my stuff and then to my so called home.

Sayoko: Hi ! Did it seem ok? Remember: I don't know everything cause I'm to lazy to look it up and youtube won't update.

Yin-san: depressing, isn't it?

Sayoko: -Looks confused- What do you mean?

Yin-san: ...-looks away-

Sayoko: What?

Yin-san: Review! Flames are aloud of course!

Sayoko: Really?


	2. Dare

Yes, complain, complain, I will make it longer as it goes, dont worry, since I normally do it anyway. That one I just really wanted to end it there and it will happen again in the near future... but maybe not that short... I hope. Heh. Oops.

**Review Replies:**

abeautifulxlie: thanks for the review! I will! unless I die in a car crash or a horrible accident happens and I can't...but thats sooo unlikely...

**cooliocows215:** She doesn't have anything against the Sohmas its just she can see their animals so she loves to pick on them she will do other people in the future don't worry

**Sonja Mascari: **Yes, yes its going to be longer, I'm not that evil and make it shorter...although that would be interesting...

**vampiregoth: **Thanks for the anonymous review! ...am I to add the anonymous part or take it out?

Disclaimer: I forgot to add this!!! Look how stupid I am!!!! Of course I dont own Fruits Basket what idiot thought I was? Nevermind I'm adding it in this chapter only, by the way, Cuz i'm lazy that way ;)

**Howler's Call**

**Chapter two: Dare**

It's been a week. Yes a week, don't complain. I've been, um, skipping class, heh. But he didn't trying ringing my neck after a few days so I stopped. Thankfully. I got lectured by my teachers. At the same time! It took like two hours before they shut up. I think it was 'cause they saw I was sleeping through it... Hey can't blame a girl for getting her beauty sleep? Ok, so it wasn't, but still it was god damn boring. Sheesh. Well now I have another thing cooked up. And I'm going to love it. Now just who are the unlucky targets? Well of course! The Sohmas are. Poor Momiji. Even though hes so cute hes still one of my targets. Of course he could help me with a few things...

Sadly I had no breakfast this morning. Ran out of food. Well I cant carry cold things around anyway. But you don't have to keep soda cold do you? Sadly my soda supplies ran out as well. I remember vagually cursing myself about it yesterday. Huh, oh well, off to school I go. The teachers will lecture me again if I miss anymore days. Now how do I get my lovely lambs to do as I want?

I thought for a moment until a sly smile appeared on my face. If they refuse, blackmail. I walked the rest of the block to school skeeming and smiling. As I walked in I spotted Tohru, Uo, and Hana right away. I walked over to them grinning. "Hi! How are my favorite people doing?" Uo gave me a wierd look for her response.

"Hey, Rei! We're great, how have you been? Were you sick? You've missed a lot of days." Hana waved as her and Uo slunk off while Tohru kept talking. "You haven't missed much. Did you get bored at home?"

I grinned as I saw Kyo and Yuki making there way over here. "Oh I wasn't bored I had some fun to do there." I turned a bit so I could see everyone then greeted the two who had come up. "Hello Prince Yuki, Hey baka neko."

Yuki sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call me that." But he new he couldn't make me stop. Literally. He tried. He failed misserable at it too.

Kyo growled, but gave no other response. To afraid to get hit, heh. Last time he yelled at me I got a headache. So I hit him on the head, well I guess I must of did it too hard cause he was dazed for a half hour at least. I grinned and asked, "So wheres the others? Uo and Hana don't need to be included in this if they don't want to." Near by Hana looked over in their direction and said to Uo, "Hes cooking something up." Uo looked over.

Yuki and Kyo traded looks then Yuki replied, "They are proble headed to class, why?" I shrugged.

"You all will find out at lunch don't worry." They all watched me curiously as I walked away. Once Kyo thought I was out of hearing shoot he said, "Why do we hang out with him again?"

I stopped and turned around. Yelling back, "'Cause 'ya love me!!" Kyo scowled and Yuki and Tohru stared in amasment. oops a little over an average good hearing, heheh? I turn and head back going to class. suddenly a girl was standing next to kyo shaking her head. Her had raven black hair that was short(Like sakuras from CCS) and deep blue eyes. Her uniform was messed and not correctly done in some places. As if she has never done it. She pats Kyo on the shoulder and they all look at her weirdly. She blinks then points to herself.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kyo shouts.

The girl pats him on the head and walks off. "Well that was strange..." Yuki looks to Kyo. "Do you know her?"

"Why should I know her!?"

"Cause strangers don't come up and pat people on the head."

"Well how should I know? She some random person! I don't know her!"

"Ummm...we should head-" Before she could finish the bell for class rang. The boys glared at each other and started for class. Tohru sighed and followed. A third into the period the door slid open with a bang. Everyone looked at the door to see that girl from earlier. "Hey its that girl from before!" Tohru whispered. Kyo scowled at the girl. She grinned at him and turned to the teacher.

"Your the new girl?" The teacher asked, she nodded. "Ok, class this is Sakamiji Sais," she turns to Sais. "Will you introduce yourself to the class?" Sais walks up to the front, bows twice, then sits in a desk two desks away from Kyo's. "Ummm? Ok... well lets go on now. you can talk to her later, after class." Everyone went back to work talking about the new girl Sais. I looked over at her to see her writing something down with a smirk on her face.

...For some reason I dislike that smirk.

At lunch we all met on the roof. Uo and Hana joined us for some reason. Most of the time they don't eat with the group. I dismissed the idea and pulled out my lunch. Yuki turns to me and says, "Well? Everyone is here."

I grin and turn to Uo and Hana. "Isn't it interesting? You two picked the perfect day to sit with everyone! Just perfect! Now for your own joy you may or may not join in, but you can stay and watch if you like?" They both nod and I smile. "Great!" I turn to the others and Momiji and Tohru are talking, but the other three are staring at me with questioning looks.

"Why! Look at this, wonder what I'm thinking of doing? Oh, it aint horrible. No one will die, or anything, but of course I could be wrong." Yuki and Kyo both glare at me. I clap my hands together, "Ok! first for warning you all can't back out of this you all have to play!"

"We shall play dare!!" They all stared at me.

"Umm... what is dare?" Tohru asks.

I sigh and slump. "Ok its a american game? Learned it from a friend! They came from there. You all have to tell some one a dare, as in something like kissing a stranger. Thats a dare except we do it differently. We all give one person a dare and they have to do all those dares in that day. And the next day the next person in line does it! Thats how it works, The dares can go as far as you want them to."

I take a bite of my lunch and say, "So whos in? Well willingly anyway." 

Momiji jumps up. "I will! I will! Momiji wants to play!" Haru and Yuki nod. Kyo grumbles about not having a choice and Tohru nods saying,

"Of course! It should be fun!" Heh, obviously not seeing the danger that could come. Poor Tohru hopefully no one gives her bad ones.

I turn to Uotani and Hanajima. "Well? Care to join, or watch?"

Hana was the first to reply. "We cannot do anything in the dare, we will watch." Uo nods.

"Great! Even better! Now to pick the first person." Suddenly Sais is sitting next to Momiji with her hand raised. Everyone stares at her (If it was the manga it would be stoned like when the times Ayame appear) for a while before I speak up.

"Umm? Sais? Where'd you come from?" She points to herself then the door. 

...Weirdo.

"Ok... so? Your not playing so you can't go first and I didn't finish what I was saying." When everyone looks to Sais they see her missing. When they turn back to look at me they see me being glomped by Sais, her head sitting on my shoulder smiling happily.

My eyebrow twitchs and I count to three to calm down.

The groups reaction: ...

Yup. Definitly. Greatly. Never again. This might just be a curse. Maybe thats it, this school is cursed! Thats got to be it! Trying great to ignore the annoying girl glomping me I go on with what I was going to say before she appeared. "_Anyways_ we shall pick by drawing a card." I hand a card to everyone instructing them to write their names on it and fold it in half. Gathering the cards up I throw them all up in the air letting them scatter on the ground.

Picking up the first card I unfold it and it reads: Kyo. "Well looks like are first unlucky person will be Kyo." Kyo glares, but I ignore him and pick up the next card. Kyo. "Umm? Did anyone mess up on this?" I turn the card around to face everyone and they shake their heads. I pick up a next card and it reads the same thing. Unturning all the cards they all say Kyo.

I give an accusing glare to Sais who just sticks her toung out at me and winks. I lean away from her and hand cards out again excluding Kyo, redoing it. The first card reads: Yuki. "Ok! Leaving Kyo as first," insert accusing glare towards Sais. "Yuki is next." The next card: Momiji. "Momiji." After sadly me. "Me!" Next was Tohru, "Tohru and that leaves Haru last! Great! We have our order, now when to start! Hmmm, I'll take sugestens now."

"How about never? Or in the next fifty year?"

"We know you don't want to go first, but your going to have to." Yuki says. Sais wags her finger at Kyo. Then whispers something in my ear.

"May I decide his punishment?" I blink. Isn't she mute? Oh, well. I guess she could be useful. I nodded and she smiles a very _very_ creepy grin. Kyo suddenly jumps up and shouts,

"I'm going!" An runs off. Sais follows him out smiling. 

"O...k...does anyone but me think shes obsessed with Kyo?" Everyone nods. The bell rings and we head to class.(A/N: HAPPY NEWS! I AM NOW OFFICIALLY! If thats how you spell it, UP-TO-DATE ON FRUITS BASKET! So I know everything, read up to Vol 14, and 15 came out not to long ago or is coming out soon, dunno. Gotta thank my friend Chelsea who help me by letting me read her Manga, heh. I like Kakeru! isn't he funny? Like Ayame almost! Well thats all just an announcment, if I spell that word right too:) )

After school I was following Yuki around. Of course, he was annoyed by this, but he chose to ignore me. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Yuki! Whos that?" Yuki looks to where I'm pointing to see...

"Yuuuuuun-Yuuuuuunn! Come on! We got a council meeting! And your not letting us use the P.A. anymore so we have to go looking for you!" Nabe. Kakeru Manabe, the vice president of the student council. I remember him... Some what. "Heey! Yun-Yun, whos this? A new friend! Hi! I'm Kakeru Manabe! Nice to meet you!"

"You too! Oh! I got a question! Can I come with you guys to the meeting? Don't worry I won't interrupt it! Just wanna watch..." I grinned happily as I waited for his answer. Yuki sighed and shook his head already knowing the outcome.

Kakeru made to think about it then said, "Sure! Why not! It can't hurt, right Yun-yun?"

" Suure." Yuki sarcasticly said.

"Yay!" Me and Manabe said at the same time. Then he went to pulling Yuki along with me following with a broad smile on my face.

**XXXAbout 20 minutes later...XXX**

BAM!

CRASH!

BANG!

"Ittai..." I muttered as I rubbed my head. Looking around I could see dust every where. I was in the supply closet. Of course so was everyone else, heh. Funny how that happened...

**XXXFLASH BACKXXX**

"Hey! Nao! Come here!" He muttered something, but came.

"What?"

"Well I want you to do me a favor..."

"What?"

"Well could you..." Before I finished I pushed him into the supply colset and slamed the door shut. He started pounding on the door yelling. Everyone(Machi, Kakeru, and Yuki) soon came over to see what the noise was all about. Yuki gave me a curious look since all I was doing was standing by the door as Nao was banging on it.

"Why didn't you open the door?" Yuki asked as he reached for the door.

"He never asked." Yuki sighed and opened the door. Big mistake. Really big. I mean it. Really. Heh.

Before Nao could utter anymore of what he was saying I pushed Everyone in the door. To shocked to protest they all fell in. Before I could close the door on them I some how got pulled in as well and closed the door behind me. Oops.

**XXXEND FLASH BACKXXX**

"EEP!" I jumped out of the way of a punch aimed for my head. Heh, it may be dark, but Yuki could see quite well in the dark. My, my. "Hey! Watch where your aiming!"

"I was." Yuki growled back.

"Eh heheh..." I jumped behind Kakeru.

On the other side of the door stood sais who held a sign in her hand. She stared at the door for a moment with a blank expression. Then she hangs the sign on the door and walks away. The sign read: Do Not Disturb.

"Kakeru will you be willing to move?" Yuki stepped in are direction.

"Eh, Yuki you might want to calm dowm..."

"YOU IDOIT! NOW WE'RE LOCKED IN HERE!" Nao screamed in my face.

I hold my nose and wave my hand. "Ahh, breath mint, man. Seriously." A vain popped on his forehead. I ducked behind Machi before he could get the chance to strangle me. "Eh, well how do we play on getting out? Any suggestions?"

"YEAH! HOW BOUT WE KNOCK THE DOOR DOWN USING YOU!?"

"Hmmm, sorry can't use me. Im waay to delicate for that."

"I'll show you delicate." He growled under his breath.

Of course I heard this clearly. "Sorry, what was that? Did you say something?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"Well them," I turn to everyone else purposely ignoring him and said. "So I ask again, any suggestions?"

"Hmmm, I know! We knock the door down!" Kakeru suggested. Before he could say more, whuch he seriously would of if I let him, I interrupted him.

"Great idea! Anyone see a chair or something good we can see?" Everyone looked around, but there was no chairs(suspicious) and only boxes of old stuff. "Hmmm, well I'm outta ideas. Now what?" I ignored Kakeru yelling that it was 'his' idea.

"Maybe someone could climb through an air vent?" Wow, Yuki CAN be useful. Not to be mean or anything, but yeah.

"Closets have air vents?"

"How do you think we breath in here?"

"We are?"

"Idiot."

Everyone spent close to twenty minutes before we found the air vent. Wow, they made it pretty well hidden. Hmmm, wonder why? "Ok sooo, now, whos going through?" Everyone looked at each other. This was going to be hell. Hmm, someone please pass the popcorn? Gotta watch this.

**XXX**

Sayoko: Hiya-su! How are ya all? Did you enjoy it enough? Well Review if you ever want to find out what happens! XD JK I'll update and you'll all find out them, but untill then, review?

Yin-san: Why am I being left out?

Sayoko: Cause I chose to ignore you.

Yin-san: ...


	3. Short Day In The Records Room

Sayoko: Sarwee-su! The reason this wasn't put up sooner was, 1) My other laptop crashed and lost the begining to this chapter. 2) Felt no responsibility for a file that didn't exsist on my laptop. 3) To annoyed I lost the begining to go on. So there are my three excuses, I mean, reason. Please complain, cause then I get to ignore them! And I could really use something to burn at the moment... Well I guess I'll go to the review replies now, although I see no reason to, but then you all enjoy them dearly, right? So I guess answering your reviews would be nice of me.

**_Review _Replies: **

Aqua: Thank you! Its no fun without a little prank, right?

**Kyozmine:** I _was_ going too, till, of course, my laptop crashed... and I'm stupid enough to only keep one copy of my chapters... well _anyways_ I like your name!

**Howler's Call**

Chapter Three: Short Day In the Records Room 

Okay, so the big question has been brought up, who goes through, and who doesn't? As everyone looked at each other, except Machi of course. She was just sitting on a box waiting to get out. The others though had uneasy looks, none of them wanted to crawl through a stuffy, small, metal vent.

The uneasy silence only lasted for about 5 seconds. Nao was the first one to react. He turned and pointed at Kakeru. "Why don't you do it! You wanna be the hero don't you?"

Kakeru shuffled and said, "But I don't wanna crawl through such a stuffy place. Why not make Rei do it? Its his falt were here in the first place." Oh, they planned on getting me into? Uh-ahn, no way.

"Why not Nao? Hes small enough to fit through it easily." I said. Everyone turned to Nao. He, in turn, glared at me. I justed looked back with an innocent smile. Yuki, who was getting annoyed with this blame anyone game and said, "Ok, someone _please_ just go through the vent? It won't be that long till you find the next vent." Everyone turned to Yuki, started at him amoment then grinned. (Once again except Machi, can she even grin?)

"Hey, Yuki! Why don't you go through?" Kakeru suggested.

"Yeah, why not?" Nao agreed.

"Come on! Its not that far to the next air vent, like you said!" I chipped in.

Yuki gave use weird looks then gave a kurt shake of his head, "No." Was his simple reply. Which seemed to suit Naohite and Kakeru just find. They turned and started to argue again with each other. I sighed exasperatedly as Yuki and Machi just watched them argue. Walking over to the air vent I started to get in as no one noticed. Turning I called back, "Tell when your down arguing now!" And disappeared within the hole. Angry shouts were called after me a bounced down the venting system unnoticed.

After a couple of minutes of crawling through the vent I found annother vent hole. I kicked it off and it clattered noisily to the ground. Good thing it was after school, or someone would of noticed by now. Jumping down I landed with a soft thud, then looked around. I was in the records room. Hmm, interesting, I could use a little entertainment right now. 

**XXX**

Kimi skipped into the Student council room to find it empty. Wasn't there suppose to be people here? ...And why was the a sign on the closet door? Walking over she read the sign. "O... Kay... Hm, maybe they went somewhere else? Or maybe a break? Oh, wait they can't go without Kimi!!!" And off Kimi went to find where her fellow student coucil members went without her.

**XXX**

Back in the records room if anyone listened with there ear to the door they could hear some click, clicks every now and then and someone typing away at the keyboard. I had my face inches away from the computer screen as I was working. I went through changing dates of things, peoples grade, had a big kick outta that, my grades, and big events and breaks. This truly did turn out to be very fun. I should try this more often.

"Hmm, I thought I heard something in here and look what I find? My ears never mistaken a sound." I quickly spun to see who had snuck up on me, its not everyday you know that someone can sneak up on me. The person I saw there leaning against the wall by the door was someone you would never expect to be on school grounds when it was out. It was none other then Hatsuharu himself.

"Neither do mine, but yet you could sneak up on me. I thought cows weren't suppose to be sneaky?"

"What do you mean by cow?" Shit. Ooops. Slip of the toung.

"Not meant to be mean or anything, its just you look like a cow. At least those black and white ones they have on the milk cartens." there fixed, I hope.

But it wasn't, he didn't look like he believed me, much. "So why are you in here?" Aw, can't get one answer you aim for the other.

"Hmm, just a little of this and that."

"And what is 'a little of this and that'?"

"Oh, look at the time. I think Yuki and the others would want out by now, gotta jet!" I was up and out the door before he could say anything else. I headed off to the student council room to let everyone out. I think I'll be safe to say Kakeru and Machi won't yell at me, but Yuki and Nao will. That was for sure. But the one question that I couldn't get off by mind or come up with an answer for was how could Haru sneak up on me? Well I guess I'll never know. For now I have to get rid of this sign I was suspicious that Sais put up.

**XXX**

Sayoko: Short and sweat! So no one had to wait a long time for a longer one. Don't worry cause the problems I had this one was kept short, but all the next chapters shouldn't be this short.

Yin-san: Unless you have more problems.

Sayoko: Shut up! -throws you in a closet- Review please! I want more then two review! Or you won't see the next chapter for a longer time then this!


	4. Secrets Revealed

When was my last update, here? I don't know, oh well. I've been lazy and trying to update my Loki fanfiction before the rest, excluding the Foreshadowing Darkness one. I love that one and its next chapter is to come soon. blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, don't have anything to say, don't particullary care, either.

**Review Replies: **

Seoshi-Alina: Thanks for the review, and glad you like it!

OMG! Only one review?! Whats wrong with you people?! Seriously?! What?!

**Howlers Call **

Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed

Ok, I'm off to let everyone out, right? Thats how we thought it went, right? Well no, I wish it was, I tricked you all. Although I wish it was that way. Remember that Hatsuharu was leaning against the door? Well thanks to that I couldn't slip out to let everyone out of the closet. So here I am standing in this room with the little white devil Hatsuharu. I sign seeing as he wasn't going to more, turn back to the computer and with a few clicks the skreen went black.

"Well, what ever the reason your here after school hours, I must be going. Like I said, the other might want out about now." I stand up and make a move towards the door. Haru seems not to care and continues to lean agaunst the door.

"Won't out did you lock them in somewhere?"

"Ummm, lets see is that suppose to be a trick question?"

"No, its quite simple to answer."

"Ok then, you want the full answer, or the detoured one?"

"The detoured one sounds interesting."

"Ok, by there fault alone, I, Yuki, Nabe, Machi, and Nao got locked in the closet in the student cpuncil room."

"There fault?" Haru asked with a raised eyebrow. (A/N: Question: Can any of the characters raise an eyebrow? I can't remember.)

"You only asked for the detoured answer."

"Ok, fine. If you also got locked in there, why did I find you in the records room?"

"Oh, thats easy, we found s nice vent to crawl through and as they argued on who to go through, I went through. By sheer coincidence I landed in the records room, and since I was here, I took it upon myself to do some editing.

**((FOR SPECIAL PURPOSES THE POV HAS BEEN CHANGED AS WELL AS THE SCENE.))**

"Whats taking that idiot so long?" I complained. I sat on a box (Box?) and watched as Yuki and Machi talked with each other. Manabe had disappeared somewhere in all this stuff. **((NOTE: pov VARIES FROM WHOSES TALKING.))**

"He better hurry up." I (Yuki) said to Machi. "We still have work to do." _And him to deal with,_ I thought.

"I wonder where Kakeru went..." _He shouldn't wonder off._ (Machi)

"Wow, this place is bigger then I thought..." Looking around all I saw was boxes upon boxes of old junk. "Where am I?!"

**((SORRY FOR THE INCONVENENCE. WE ARE NOW BACK TO REI AND ALL HER GLORY...))**

"Oww! Ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts! Leegoo! Leegoo!!"

**((...AND DIGNITY?))**

"Get over it."

"_Sniff_... But it hurts to much to get over. So, LET GO!!"

"No."

"...Please?"

"...No."

"ARGHH! Let go! Now! I'll bite you if you don't!"

"Can you really manage that?"

"_Grrrrrrr..._"

"Care to give up?"

"NO! I can get out! ...Just... Give me... A sec... Ahh! Hell, that hurts! Don't push while I'm trying to escape!"

"But isn't the point to keep you from escaping?"

"... Well, yes, but can't you do betrayel as well?"

"Yes."

"... Your not going to do it are you?"

"Nope." He smirked.

"Jackass." Your all probably wondering whats going on, yes? Well somehow Hatsuharu and I got into a wrestling match and at the moment I lay on my stomach with him sitting on my back holding my arms together. Very compromising position, yes, I know. But its all his fault, not mine, I swear. I was minding my own business and going to let everyone out, but he wouldn't let me. See? All his fault. Not mine.

"...My back hurts."

"Deal with it."

"..." I pull my shoulders up like a shrug and held them there. "This is getting annoying."

"And? What are you going to do about it."

"This..." I threw my arms up, (towards the head not ceiling.) and knocked my shoulders out of joint. My arms fell to the side momemtarily useless and I spun around. When I spun around to lay on my back not my stomach it pushed one of my arms back into the joint, so I could use it again. Using that arm I pushed him hard in the chest making him fly back.

As I stood up I pushed my other arm in place. "Hurts like hell, but I'm glad I can do it. Animal joints are easier to knock out." (A/N: Ok, don't try that it hurts like hell and you would have to go to the hospital because you couldn't pop them back. And I have no clue if animal joints are easier to pop.)

I turn to see Haru staring at me from the ground with an raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I believe your toung slipped again."

"Slipped again...?" Then I realized what he meant. "Ahh! Whats with me today! Why can't my stupid toung stay shut! It was fine ealier!!" I kicked the door really hard and it left me jumping up and down onlding my foot. "Ah, hell! To much pain in one day! Ah! Killer!"

Haru walked over and put his hands on my shoulders stilling my motion. "I think an explainstion would be in order."

"Oh, eh-heh, yeah, probably?" I looked to the side uneasy.

**XXX**

Sayoko: This ones short too isn't it? And I left a cliffy again. Don't you just love me? Heheh.

Yin-san: Yes we just love you sooo much, so much I'm plotting revenge.

Sayoko: What?!


	5. REDOING STORY

Okay, its official now. Howlers Call will be rewritten, into a different story setting. Well not really, I just hated how some chapters went so Im redoing them, please be patient. Im actually doing something, which is a surprise, since four months ago the dogs chewed my laptop wire so I cant access them. This is a happy day for me! I get to ACTUALLY DO something with my stories rather then let them rot... I got an idea for my poor Foreshadowing Darkness so I can get it finished, but I wont set that into motion for awhile, right now, I think I'll focus on this one. Im thinking I wont edit the first chapter much, so for now, all chapters will stay up, when I decide to repost the first chapter though they'll have to come down.


End file.
